User blog:Mysterypine/Forms
Name: Breezestar Clan: Wind Ranking: Leader How many lives left:(Only for leaders) 7 Personality: She's a kind and just leader. She has a very motherly personality. Appearance: Image Skills:(Good swimmer,fighter,hunter, etc.) She is a swift runner and good hunter. Other: She's single, but open for shipping. Password: Adder --- Name: BatPaw (Later BatFlight) Clan: Shadow Ranking: Med. Cat Apprentice How many lives left:(Only for leaders) Personality: Nervous, doesn't like to talk much. Appearance: He is a Napoleon cat (Munchkin x Persian) with silky black fur and short legs. He is partially deaf (he can hear, but you have to speak loudly or right into his ear) and has bright silver eyes. He has a raven feather behind his left ear. Skills:(Good swimmer,fighter,hunter, etc.) He's really good with herbs and can almost identify them all, though he still slips up occasionally. Other: N/A Password: Adder --- Name: SalmonNose Clan: River Ranking: Queen How many lives left:(Only for leaders) Personality: Undecided Appearance: Image. Her fur is very soft, her paws are webbed, and her flanks are still slightly round since she just recently had her kits. Skills: She's a good swimmer and has a real talent for catching fish. Other: Mother of SnailKit and SlugKit. I haven't made a mate for her, so she's open for shipping. Password: Adder --- Name: SnailKit Clan: River Ranking: Kit How many lives left:(Only for leaders) Personality: Undecided Appearance: Image. Her tail is really fluffy, though not quite as fluffy as her brother's. It's also crooked because it broke when she was born and never healed properly. Skills: None Developed Other: Daughter of SalmonNose and Sister of SlugKit, she's one moon old. Password: Adder --- Name: SlugKit Clan: River Ranking: Kit How many lives left:(Only for leaders) Personality: Undecided Appearance: Image. His tail is really fluffy. Skills: None Developed Other: Son of SalmonNose and Brother of SnailKit, he's one moon old as well. Password: Adder --- Name: RunningHare Gender: Male Clan: Wind Ranking: Apprentice How many lives left:(Only for leaders) Personality: Undecided Appearance: Image Skills: He's a good fighter and is very stealthy. Other: He just recently finished his warrior training and is open for shipping. Password: Adder --- Name: WormPaw (Later WormHole) Gender: Male Clan: Shadow Ranking: Warrior Apprentice How many lives left:(Only for leaders) Personality: Eager to learn, likes hearing stories from the elders. Appearance: Image Skills: He's showing a lot of promise in his ability to hunt, though he's a little clumsy with no tail to balance him. Other: He's about halfway through training and is open for shipping. Password: Adder --- Name: TroutPaw (Later TroutSplash) Gender: Male Clan: River Ranking: Apprentice How many lives left:(Only for leaders) Personality: Enjoys swimming. Isn't the biggest fan of learning, but gets really excited when he's mastered a skill. Appearance: Image Skills: He's a strong swimmer. Other: He's a fairly new apprentice, just 6.5 moons old and is also open for shipping. Password: Adder --- Name: JayPaw (Later JayShadow) Gender: Male Clan: Thunder Ranking: Apprentice How many lives left:(Only for leaders) Personality: Undecided Appearance: Image Skills: He's really good at jumping and climbing. Other: He just started his training and is open for shipping. Password: Adder Category:Blog posts